


kollektivet + kittens

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Eskild:Heiiii Sana!!! I know this is probably an odd message for you to receive, but Noora told me that you have kittens? And me and Linn were wondering if we could come and see them?Sana: Sure!Eskild: Yas! Thank you Sana!





	kollektivet + kittens

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda is the end of the kitten series  
> unless there's any other ideas u guys have? lemme know if there is  
> anyway enjoy!

**Eskild:** Heiiii Sana!!! I know this is probably an odd message for you to receive, but Noora told me that you have kittens? And me and Linn were wondering if we could come and see them?

**Sana** : Sure!

**Eskild** : Yas! Thank you Sana!

*

Sana hasn’t been to Noora’s in a while, at least not while Eskild has been there, and she has almost forgotten how, well, flamboyant he is. When he arrives at her apartment, he sweeps into the place, exclaiming about how nice it is to see her, and how lovely her apartment is.

He blows her a kiss, as well, and when she looks confused, he explains. “Well, I would normally kiss you on the cheek, you know, but Noora says you wouldn’t like that.”

Sana smiles widely at Noora, standing at the edge of the room with Linn, neither of them having managed to get a word in edgeways yet because of Eskild’s nonstop chatter.

“Do you want to see the kittens?” Sana says. Eskild’s face lights up, and even Linn seems to smile a little.

She leads them through to the kitten room, and opens the door slowly, checking that the kittens aren’t waiting to escape (they’re not allowed out of the room, Sana’s mother would have a heart attack at the mess they could make of her furniture.) When everyone is safely inside, Eskild claps his hands together.

“Oh, look at the little ginger one! Can I hold it?”

“Of course,” Sana smiles. “That’s Caramel.”

Eskild grins and scoops up the little cat as he sits down. Linn flops down next to him, and all at once the kittens are running towards her, sniffing at her and climbing on to her lap. She smiles wider than Sana thinks she’s ever seen before, especially when Cookie curls up in her lap and gives a little purr when she strokes him.

“You are just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Eskild exclaims, looking down at Caramel who is licking at his fingers that he’s wiggling at her. “And I’ve seen Isak Valtersen around his boyfriend.”

“Will you ever call Even by his name?” Noora asks, moving to stroke Marie, the mother cat, and avoiding the playful kittens chasing around the room.

“No,” Eskild answers simply. “Oh, why didn’t we bring Isak with us? I would kill to see him around these kittens!”

“He came over last week,” Sana says, and Eskild’s excited expression turns to an offended one.

“Isak has seen these kittens? And he didn’t tell his guru? I’ll be having words.”

“Isak moved out for a reason, Eskild,” Noora sighs, “He doesn’t have to tell you everything.”

“What kind of son doesn’t tell their guru when they’ve seen kittens! I mean, I fed him, I clothed him, I housed him, for nearly a year, and he doesn’t even tell me that he’s seen kittens!”

“You’re not his guru, Eskild. He moved out.”

Eskild scoffs. “And who do you think he comes to when he’s having a crisis, hmm? When he wants to spice things up in the bedroom with that delicious boyfriend of his?”

“Eskild!” Noora warns, raising her eyebrows. “Now is not the time.”

Eskild sighs, shaking his head. “Terrible,” and then his eyes light up with something like excitement, and he turns to Sana, who has been watching this exchange and giggling lightly throughout. “How soft did he turn around them?”

“Very soft,” Sana replies, smiling. “I think I managed to sneak a picture.”

She pulls out her phone and scrolls through the camera for a bit, before reaching a photo of Isak leaning against Even, grinning at little Caramel curled up on his chest.

Eskild claps his hands together. “Oh, he chose Caramel too! This cat must be gay. Linn,” he turns to the side, giving Sana and Noora no time to react to his comment. “Look at Isak, here.”

Linn glances up from where she’s cradling Cookie, and gives a little huff of a laugh at the photo. “Cute,” she says. “Not the Isak we’re used to.”

“He’s grown so much,” Eskild says proudly.

Linn drags her finger across the floor, watching Cookie look at it with mild interest, and then try to pounce on it.

Eskild smiles fondly at the scene, especially as Toffee and Biscuit join in the game, chasing after Linn’s finger and making her laugh softly.

“How old are they?” Linn asks Sana.

“Eight weeks,” Sana answers with a smile. “So they’re off in two weeks.”

“Off where?” Linn says.

“To their new homes,” Sana explains, “we don’t keep them, they go back to the rescue centre to get adopted.”

“You mean they’re all up for adoption?” Eskild asks excitedly.

“Yeah, they only stay with us until they’re old enough to leave their mum. After that they find new homes.”

 Eskild gasps dramatically, and Noora shakes her head.

“ _Nei_ , Eskild, do _not_ get any ideas.”

Linn looks at Noora with a smile. “I think it’s a good idea.”

Eskild’s grin widens, while Noora puts her face in her hands.

**-Two weeks later-**

**Group: Kollektivet (and friends)**

**Eskild** : [1 image attached]

Isak, Even, meet your replacement housemate, Caramel.

**Isak** : are you serious?

How the hell did you get Noora to agree?

**Noora** : Good question Isak

**Eskild** : ah, baby jesus, you know how persuasive I can be ;)

**Isak** : I don’t think its really appropriate to use a winky face there, Eskild.

**Eskild** : WHATEVER

Anyway I needed a new kitten in the house

Missed you

But this new one’s better #notsorry

**Even** : Can we come visit? :D

**Isak** : oh so you’re not gonna defend me when Eskild says a tiny cat is better than me Even?

Consider yourself DUMPED.

**Even** : you’ll always be better than any kitten to me, Isak <3

**Isak** : <3

**Noora** : do I throw up or say aww right now?

**Eskild** : AWWWW

**Noora** : question answered. I’m going to throw up

**Linn** : Can you guys message in another chat? My phone keeps going off and I’m trying to sleep

**Eskild** : JUST SILENCE YOUR PHONE LINN.

**Elias:** Why am I in this group chat?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading thiss self indulgent collection of words, i had so much fun writing it, even if i didnt really put all that much thought or skill into it. i tried hehe.  
> comments and kudos are as always appreciated!  
> find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
